If only revenge was as sweet as they say
by kittyxab
Summary: Emily is at the height of her revenge. What happens when a certain daughtee shows up wanting answers? How will Emily react to this? How will she cope when her daughter is prepared to give up everything, just to show her mother that she wants to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is a story i wrote because I think it would be epic if somethin g like this happened :) please R&R, I own not a thing. Enjoy :)**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

Emily walked into Nolan's home to find him tied up on the floor, looking like he had just been in a punch up.

"Good to see you, Ems," he said.

"Nolan! What- Who- Why?" She stuttered.

Just then, a girl who looked about 14 walked into the room. "Oh, hello, Emily- or should I say Amanda."

"Nolan, how does she know?" Emily asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Nolan said, a little annoyed that nobody was bothering to untie him.

Emily turned and looked at the girl. She noticed her blond curls and brown eyes which were not unlike her own. "What's your name?"

"Ella," the girl relied.

"Well El-" Emily was cut off.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!" Ella shouted through tears.

"Ouch, Ems. Talk about bad parenting," Nolan said.

"What?" Emily asked him. Ella was now staring at Emily with her sad, tear stained face.

"Your my... My..."

The girl nodded.

"No. I don't, you can't be. I don't have a child," Emily turned and left.

Ella began sobbing again. "I'm sorry Nolan," she said.

"It's ok. Don't worry, she will come to her senses. Until then you can stay here." He smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, I guess I should untie you," she laughed a little.

Ella helped Nolan up and helped him clean the blood off of his face and put ice-packs on his bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ems, good to see you," Nolan greeted Emily as she walked into his home. He was drinking a cup of ice tea whilst Ella was in the pool. Today was a hot summer's day.

Ella had been living with Nolan for a month; Emily still hadn't accepted the fact that she had a daughter. "Where are her things?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Nolan questioned, a little confused.

"Because I want to take her home," She stated.

"Ems, I'm so proud of you," Nolan said sarcastically, "You are finally going to talk to your own daughter."

Just then Ella returned from her swim, "Hello, Amanda," She said in an unfriendly tone.

"It's Mother to you. Don't even think about using that tone with me," Emily said sternly.

"Alright then _mother._ What happened to you? When did you decide to acknowledge me?" Ella asked.

"Uh Ella, do you mind going upstairs? Your mother and I have to talk," Nolan smiled at the girl. She nodded and went upstairs to her room.

"No, you're not taking her," Nolan told Emily.

**"Excuse me?!" Emily said, getting angry now.**

**Hi guys :) This chapter is a little sappy so I am trying to upload another chapter straight away :)**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"Look, Ems- if you had bothered to have a conversation with your own daughter, you would know that she is a really nice kid who just wants to be loved and cared for. Her whole life she has been living with Foster parents who only got her to improve their own image. She just wants a mom who will tuck her in at night and comfort her when she's sad. She would do anything for you. I don't think you could be that mom, she will end up getting hurt," Nolan said with concern in his voice.

Emily looked at him, "Nolan, I'm going to try. I wanted her the second I found out I was pregnant. I wanted her when I gave her away. I wanted her when she turned up here. I want her now and I want to love her and care for her for the rest of her life."

Nolan was confused, "So why did you give her away?" He asked.

"I had to. If she had gotten into this mess, she would have ended up getting hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I led my daughter into such an awful revenge plan."

Ella ran down the stairs, crying and hugged her mother, she had spent years trying to find her and there she was, wanting her back.

Nolan watched as the two girls he cared most about left his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter, will updadte soon!**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"You know that you don't have to do this," Emily told her daughter.

"I want to, mom," Ella replied.

Emily remembered a week ago when her daughter had revealed the perfect plan. Ella would turn up on the Grayson's doorstep. She would act as if she was a homeless orphan and if everything went to plan, she would be accepted into their home. She would be sweet and kind so that they could not resist keeping her, Emily knew that Charlotte would have a soft spot for her unknown niece. Ella would get close to the Graysons and earn their trust. She would then show them that Emily could be trusted, all the while uncovering their deepest, darkest secrets. This was going to be hard, for Ella would have to give up her identity, mother, friends and her entire life. Emily didn't want this for her daughter, she had been there before and it was not a life she would choose for her sweet child. But Ella insisted.

"I love you," Emily whispered to her daughter.

"I love you too," Ella whispered back. With a half-hearted smile Ella turned towards her new life. She walked in her ragged clothes, practising her 'I'm poor' act.

She really would miss her mother, but she had to prove herself. She had to show that she would give everything, to make her mom happy.


End file.
